The Angel With Horns
by glolinde
Summary: The "others" in Heaven call her "The Angel with Horns." Who can argue with them when an angel bangs their head to the best of mullet rock? Rated M for language, suggestive situations, and possible violent scenes. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Part One: Metal Horns

In a barn in the middle of Nowhere, South Dakota, the Winchesters had just completed a hunt with their good friend Bobby Singer. Sam and Dean were continuing their usual antics and arguing about where they should go to celebrate. The conversation evolved into who nailed the last demon and whether or not Sam should exorcise the demons that they managed to capture with his Superman powers. 'Yeah...' thought Bobby as he chuckled when Dean bitch-slapped Sam. 'Just another day in the life.'

"I still have yet to understand..." said Castiel after a gust of wind brought him into the room. "Why they _insist _on showing their affection for each other through, what appears to be less than affectionate, physical contact."

After Bobby finished swearing and cussing from the shock of Castiel's sudden appearance, Dean narrowed his eyes at the rumpled angel and said, "Do you guys have a need to scare the living hell out of people when you're in the same room with them?"

Castiel looked at Dean and cocked his head slightly. "If you have any part of Hell living in you, Dean, then I _should _attempt to scare it out of you."

"No, I mean..." Dean said but was cut off by Sam.

"It's just an expression, Cass," said Sam after he punched Dean's shoulder.

"So," said Bobby as he turned to face Castiel, "You're the infamous Castiel. I'm Bobby Singer."

Bobby held out his hand to give a firm handshake. Castiel looked down at Bobby's hand and raised an eyebrow. It took him a minute, but he remembered human traditions and took Bobby's hand.

"Well, you boys have obviously put Cass here in a bad light. Seems his manners are just fine."

"Yeah, you keep on saying that when he's standing over you in the middle of the night just staring at you like a little kid who wants to go to the bathroom," said Dean.

"What's up, Cass?" asked Sam as he choked back laughter.

After staring at Dean for a few moments, Castiel looked at Sam and said, "I am here to take the demons you captured to my superiors."

"What?" they all said at once.

"I do not know why. All that I know is that they are supposedly very valuable."

"And, please tell me why we should let you do that?" asked Sam.

Castiel walked towards Sam and stood in front of him. "I did not come here to ask for your permission, Sam."

Before any of them could object, Castiel started towards the five demons that were in the Devil's Trap. They all started to cower in fear; they had quickly realized who Castiel was and what that could mean for them. They could feel Heaven's presence like heat radiating from an unseen source. As he extended his arm to touch the demons, he froze. Someone was coming. Someone very powerful. He couldn't tell if it was a demon or an angel, but before he could find out, Dean interrupted his thoughts.

"What?" asked Dean.

Castiel turned his face toward Dean so he could be heard better. "Someone's coming. Considering the...problems you three have been having with visitors lately, I suggest you hide. I will attempt to mask your presence."

Without any hesitation, the Winchesters and Bobby looked around the room to find a suitable hiding place. Sam motioned them over to where there were several barrels piled on top of one another. The moment they got behind the barrels, the doors to the barn swung open with such force that the wood was splintered. The doors were flung away from their hinges. The humans covered their faces out of instinct, but Castiel didn't budge.

Thunder roared outside and lightning hit the ground. Sam and Dean did a double take when the women, no older than 30, appeared. A totally new definition of beautiful walked into the barn. Her hair was a bright, flaming red and was short with an abundance of curls. Dean instantly loved her outfit, although her shoes caught him off guard: She was wearing torn up jeans, black tank top with a graphic of metal horns, sunglasses and a black leather trench coat. But the shoes! He would have never pictured worn neon blue Converse tennis shoes.

As she chewed her gum, Castiel looked at her with a sort of bewilderment. She gave him a cocky smile and said, "You know...I've _never _liked the way you've done things. Too clean."

Castiel raised an eyebrow and was about to say something, but wasn't given the chance. She circled Castiel and then walked towards the demons. The older angel stood there for a minute, but then turned to face her, "Can I help you with something?"

Ignoring him, she raised one of the demon's heads to look in their eyes. As she sighed, she said, "Nope. Not you." She raised her hand and exorcised one of the demons.

"Excuse me," said Castiel when he walked over to stop her from exorcising any more of them.

"Nuh-uh. Sorry," she said to the second demon before she exorcised it.

"I n..."

"Great, not you either," she said.

Castiel couldn't take it anymore; once in control, now subordinate. This woman was completely ignoring him, totally disregarding his presence. "Can you stop, please?" he asked.

The mystery woman sighed. When she let go of the last demon, she rose her hand towards Castiel's direction and flicked it. Castiel was about to say that he was on a mission from God, and that he needed these demons for questioning...but, for some reason, only a tiny squeak came out of his mouth.

She smiled and said, "That's better."

He gripped his throat and tried to say something else, but nothing came out. And, before anyone knew it, all of the demons were exorcised and gone. She threw up her hands in frustration and started to look around for any other people. Dean managed to get Castiel's attention and mouthed, 'Who the hell is she?!'

Castiel tried to say something, but once again couldn't. All that he could do was shrug at Dean.

"_Futuo-merda_!" exclaimed the mystery woman.

Sam, Dean, and Bobby had no idea what this mystery woman said...but Castiel did. His eyes grew large and Dean wondered if you could see galaxies within them. He was about to scold her for using God's language for such profanity, but he couldn't. Only a squeak came out.

"Okay, I'm looking for a man. A man who is being possessed by a demon. And that demon is a demon that I need to interrogate. You may know this man. He's a good friend of the Winchesters. He goes by the name of Bobby Singer. You seen him recently?"

Castiel's jaw lowered slightly and he started to try to talk again, but only a squeak came out. He glanced over at the Winchesters, and they were starring at Bobby. Bobby's face insisted that he wasn't possessed, but could that be a guarantee?


	2. H20 Intolerant

_**Previously on "Supernatural: The Angel with Horns"…**_

"Someone is coming," said Castiel as he lowered his hand from the demon's face. "Considering the...problems you three have been having with visitors lately, I suggest you hide. I will attempt to mask your presence."

Without any hesitation, the Winchesters and Bobby Singer looked around the room to find a suitable hiding place. Sam motioned them over to several barrels piled on top of one another. The moment they got behind the barrels, the doors to the barn swung open with such force that the wood was splintered. The doors were flung away from their hinges. The humans covered their faces out of instinct, but Castiel didn't budge.

"You know," said the red headed woman as she chewed gum, "I've _never_ liked the way you've done things. Too clean."

The mystery woman sighed. Even though she was attempting to ignore Castiel, he insisted on interfering with her work. When she let go of the last demon, she rose her hand towards Castiel's direction and flicked it. Castiel was about to say that he was on a mission from God, and that he needed these demons for questioning...but, for some reason, only a tiny squeak came out of his mouth.

She smiled and said simply, "That's better."

After she threw her hands up in the air and swore in Latin, she turned to the mute Castiel and said, "Okay, I'm looking for a man. A man who is being possessed by a demon. And that demon is a demon that I need to interrogate. You may know this man. He's a good friend of the Winchesters. He goes by the name of Bobby Singer. You seen him recently?"

_**And, now, on "Supernatural: The Angel with Horns"…**_

"I'm not possessed!" protested Bobby in a hushed voice.

Sam sighed and looked at Dean who returned his brother's worried gaze. They both knew that, even if Bobby was possessed, he would lie and insist his innocence. Not knowing what to do, if they should trust this newcomer or their life long friend Bobby, Dean sighed and scratched his head furiously.

"Boys!" said Bobby. "C'mon! You know me. I'm not possessed!"

"Yeah, Bobby," said Sam. "We know. We trust you more than…wait, what is she?"

"Well," said Dean as he looked at Castiel. "Since Cass isn't throwing her against a wall or anything, she could be an angel..."

Sam looked at the pretty redhead standing in front of Castiel, who looked as if she was interrogating him. "Maybe. But have you ever seen an angel dressed like that?" he asked.

"Nope," Dean said, "But do I like it." Dean's eyes surveyed her.

"Of course you do," said Bobby sarcastically, as he adjusted his hat.

Sam looked at Bobby and started to chuckle, but that didn't last long. Dean elbowed him in the ribs to quiet him. When Sam looked at his brother, Dean pointed at the redhead. She was looking directly at them, as though when Bobby said what he did, her radar went off.

Before she walked over to them, the mysterious newcomer glanced over at Castiel. As she narrowed her eyes at him, Castiel bowed his head in shame. Sam and Dean looked at each other with a quizzical look, then back at the…angel?

"Wait," said Dean in a harsh whisper. "Where she go?"

"I don't know," said Sam as he looked around. "She was right there."

Bobby looked at the boys, then started to cower in the corner. It was obvious that he was truly frightened. He turned and yelped with surprise. Standing directly in front of Bobby was the redhead, head cocked, with an innocent, yet sarcastic grin on her face.

"Hiya!" she said cheerfully. "Been lookin' for you."

Bobby's eyes turned into UFO saucers and the redhead moved the barrels with just one sweep of her hand. Bobby frantically tried to get away from her, but his attempts were in vain. She just simply grabbed Bobby's collar and hauled him out from his hiding place.

"Whoa!" Dean said as he tried to get Bobby.

"Wait a minute!" Sam said at the same time.

"I'm not a demon!" Bobby protested when he tripped.

"Uh-huh," she said sarcastically. "Sure you aren't! Okay! I believe you."

"No, really!" Bobby said in earnest.

Sam looked at Dean in fear. Questions were burning in his skull: What was she going to do to him? How did Bobby get possessed in the first place? Why Bobby?!

"Cass!" Dean said as he grabbed the angel's rumbled collar. "Do something! Anything!"

Castiel looked at Dean with regretful eyes. He opened his mouth to try and say something, but once again, he just squeaked. Castiel looked behind his mortal friend at the redhead. Trying his hardest, Castiel was telepathically questioning her, as only angels can, trying to find out some clue as to what was going on. It didn't surprise him in the least when she didn't look back at him.

"Dammit!" Bobby said through a scream. "I'm not freaking possessed!"

The fiery angel just rolled her eyes in response. As she walked over to the Devil's Trap, she tightened her grip on Bobby's collar. 'I refuse to let this demon get the best of me, again,' she thought to herself.

"Fine!" She said aloud as she tossed him into the Devil's Trap. "If you truly are NOT possessed then you won't mind having a little drink!"

Bobby looked at her hands and staggered back in fear. In her hands was a canteen marked with holy symbols. Much to Bobby's dismay, the canteen was full of water. Holy water. As she poured it on Bobby, he screamed so loud that it echoed in everyone's ears. Dean and Sam covered their ears and looked at the man who had been like a father to them. The rebellious angel whipped off Bobby's hat and poured the water on his bald head, which only increased his pain.

"Now," she said as she put her canteen bottle away. "Unless if you're H20 intolerant, you're a demon. No point in denying it."

'Bobby' lowered his head in defeat and sighed. After a few moments, he said, "Now look at what you did." He raised his head to look at the red head and blinked. His eyes were a cool pool of black liquid. He grinned at the Winchesters and made a baby face. "Is baby gonna cry?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"You son of a bitch," Dean said as he stepped forward. Castiel raised a hand to stop him, then looked at his human comrade with calm and reassuring eyes.

"Sam," said Dean without breaking eye contact with 'Bobby.' "Think you could do your mojo thing on him?"

Sam grinned and walked towards Bobby. "Without any hesitation," he said.

The mystery angel looked at him and rose her hand. Sam stopped walking and had confusion written all over his face. He took a step back and tried to get to 'Bobby' again, but was stopped. "You are going _nowhere_ near him," she said with a dangerous tone.

"I have to get that _thing_ out of him!" Sam said.

"Not until I'm done with him!"

"When you're done with him?" asked Dean. "When _you're_ done with him?"

"Yes, Dean," said the angel with irritation. 'Why does he insist on saying everything twice?' she asked herself silently.

"What are you going to do to him?" asked Sam.

"My job," she said before she turned around to 'Bobby' again.

"Oh, no," said Dean. "No. I'm not going to let you."

"Castiel," the redhead said through a sigh. "Could you please take care of them?"

The Winchesters faced each other, and laughed. They couldn't believe that she just ordered Castiel, their Cass, to do something like that. Dean could bend Castiel to do any of his wishes; well, most of them, anyway. But, as they stepped forward towards 'Bobby,' they felt an invisible force pushing them backwards. Dean turned around and his jaw dropped. There was Castiel, with his hand extended out, doing exactly what the new angel ordered.

"Cass!" Sam said.

"What are you doing?!" said Dean.

Try as he might, Castiel couldn't convey his thoughts to the Winchesters. All he could do was stand there and do what he was told.

"You won't do anything," said 'Bobby' as he sat down on the ground.

She grinned and squatted down to eye level. When she lowered her sunglasses, she asked, "You willing to bet on that?"

'Bobby' gulped and leaned back slightly. The moment he saw her eyes, he panicked. The angel's eyes radiated Heaven and the shade of blue was so intense that he shook. And, there was even a little bit of something in her eyes. He didn't know what it was for certain, but if he had to bet, he would guess four wings were reflected in the depth of the blue.

"Remember the last time that I interrogated a demon?" she asked. "You should, Ishrick. After all, it was your commanding officer that I was questioning. Remember his screams for mercy? Hm? Remember the torture? Picture that, if you will…and multiply it by a hundred." As she leaned forward, he fell back towards a post. Ishrick started to sweat and shiver out of the deepest and darkest origin of fear. "I will get that information, Ishrick. No matter what I have to do, I will get it.

"Now," she said when she stood. "Just stay there. Don't move. I have to step out for a few minutes, but when I come back we'll have a civilized discussion…angel to demon."

She turned around and walked off. Sam and Dean were astounded at how this angel was acting. Castiel never acted like this with them, nor did Anna. Even Uriel, to an extent, was 'nicer' then this rebellious angel. What was her deal? Why was she so much more different then the others? And what was her confounded name?!

Stopping next to the Winchesters, she glanced over the boys. Sam couldn't help but step back closer to his big brother. Dean, acting the same as Sam was, stood in front of Sam slightly to protect him. Noticing that they were tense, Castiel stepped forward and put a hand on Sam and Dean's shoulder to comfort them.

"The threat of torture," she said loud enough only so that only they could hear. "Is worse then torture itself."

The brothers looked at each other, then back at the angel. As she walked off, Dean asked, "You have a name?"

She stopped and grinned. "My friends call me Max," she said before she disappeared.

Dean smirked and looked at Castiel. "So, you know this Max?"

Castiel looked at him a rose an eyebrow. Giving up trying to talk, he looked at the spot where Max disappeared. When he rolled his eyes, Sam asked, "What's his problem?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "I think she pushed his mute button."


	3. No Matter The Cost

Hello!

Sorry I haven't updated. I have several different writing projects going on right now, and sadly I'm not paid to do this. So, here is the new chapter. I do hope that you enjoy it.

On a side note, I've had some PMs as to whether or not I have this, that or the other thing. Here are a collection of links where I visit almost regularly.

http : // www. glolinde .com  
http : // www. twitter .com/glolinde  
http : // www. youtube .com/glolinde  
http : // www. imeem .com/glolinde  
http : // glolinde . deviantart .com

Feel free to add me, follow me, whatever. I update my twitter more then my website (but I still update my blog almost every month).

Thanks for all of the favorites on this story!

Cheers ~ Grace

* * *

**_Previously on '"Supernatural: The Angel With Horns"…_**

"I'm not a demon!" protested Bobby.

"Uh-huh," said the redhead while dragging Bobby behind her. "Sure you aren't! Okay! I believe you."

"No, really!" Bobby said in earnest.

"Cass!" Dean said as he grabbed the angel's rumbled collar. "Do something! Anything!"

After the fiery angel emptied her canteen of holy water on Bobby's head, he lowered his head in defeat and sighed. After he was silent for a few moments, he said, "Now look at what you did." Raising his head, Bobby looked at the red head and blinked. 'Bobby's' eyes were a cool pool of black liquid. He grinned at the Winchesters and made a baby face. "Is baby gonna cry?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"You son of a bitch," Dean said as he stepped forward. Castiel raised a hand to stop him, then looked at his human comrade with calm and reassuring eyes.

"Sam," said Dean without breaking eye contact with 'Bobby.' "Think you could do your mojo thing on him?"

Sam grinned and walked towards Bobby. "Without any hesitation," he said.

"You are going nowhere near him until I'm done with him," said the redhead angel as she lowered her hand.

"When you're done with him?" asked Dean. "Oh, no. No. I'm not going to let you."

"Castiel," she said threw a sigh, "Can you, please, take care of them?"

The Winchesters faced each other, and laughed. They couldn't believe that she just ordered Castiel, their Cass, to do something like that. Dean could bend Castiel to do any of his wishes; well, most of them, anyway. But, as they stepped forward towards 'Bobby,' they felt an invisible force pushing them backwards. Dean turned around and his jaw dropped. There was Castiel, with his hand extended out, doing exactly what the new angel ordered. Even though he was mute, Castiel said everything he needed to say with just a facial expression.

"You won't do anything," said 'Bobby' as he sat down on the ground.

"You willing to bet on that?" she asked before she squatted down to eye level. "Remember the last time that I interrogated a demon? You should, Ishrick. After all, it was your commanding officer that I was questioning. Remember his screams for mercy? Hm? Remember the torture? Picture that, if you will…and multiply it by a hundred." As she leaned forward, he fell back towards a post and started to shake out of the deepest and darkest origin of fear. "I will get that information, Ishrick. No matter what I have to do, I will get it.

"Now," Max said when she stood. "Just stay there. Don't move. I have to step out for a few minutes, but when I come back we'll have a civilized discussion…angel to demon."

Before Max left the barn, the new angel stopped next to the Winchesters. Noticing that they were tense and ready to fight no matter what, she said, "The threat of torture is worse then torture itself."

The brothers looked at each other, then back at the angel. As she walked off, Dean asked, "You have a name?"

She stopped and grinned. "My friends call me Max."

**_And, now, on "Supernatural: The Angel With Horns"…_**

Walking down a long, white corridor, Max's footsteps echoed off of the empty walls. Around her was nothing and she was the only source of color. If a human walked into that room, they would be blinded by the light, and the echo would make them deaf. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a door appeared. Sighing, Max took off her sunglasses and opened the door. The next room was as bare as the corridor, but with one difference: In this room was another person wearing all black. As he turned, Max grinned at him.

"Hello, Max," said the man with a smile. His hair was as dark as the night sky on Earth, and his clothing was that of a wealthy man.

"Mike, nice to see you," she said before walking over to 'Mike.' "Where are the others?"

"Oh, there was an attack on one of our listening posts," he said. "They're helping with the wounded."

"Ah," Max said with a grim face. "I take it you got my message?"

"Yes, I did. Are you sure that he is Ishrick?"

"I am," she replied.

Sighing, Mike walked over to Max. His black cloth coat waved in the wind, and it appeared as if Mike's wings were flapping. "Max," he said finally. "You are aware of what happened the last time we took pity on the host?"

"Yes, I remember."

Stopping, Mike looked at his fellow angel. Several minutes passed before he looked into Max's eyes and studied her soul for a moment.

"There has to be another way," she said.

Sighing again, Mike looked down towards the ground. "Yes," he said. "There is. There's always another way, but there are risks. He could escape, warn the others of our involvement, and…"

"Kill more innocents," she said, finishing his sentence.

"Yes. You could exorcise him and try to capture Ishrick, but, once again, there are risks."

Huffing out of frustration, Max closed her eyes and sighed. As she was deep in thought, Max thought of all the possible outcomes that would come if Ishrick escaped. She figured that there were hundreds of possible scenarios, but the ones that worried her were the ones that Max couldn't think of.

"I could take over for you," said Mike. "If you like."

"No," Max said as she shook her head. "They would be able to recognize you, even with a new host. I have more of a chance not being noticed."

"Then, what do you want to do? This is your command, and I will support any action you decide to take."

"One life or the lives of millions, possibly billions," said Max. "There is no question what I have to do, Mike. I will go ahead with the interrogation, and do whatever I have to do no matter the cost. May our Father forgive me…"

_Meanwhile…_

"Dude, seriously, why are you asking me this?" asked Sam, who was more then a little bit flustered.

"'Cause I'm curious!" said Dean, who was standing next to (the still mute) Castiel.

"Dean! This is a little bit on the inappropriate side," said Sam before he huffed.

"Oh, c'mon! Not everything we talk about has to be about the end of the world! Just answer the question."

Sam looked at his darling, demented brother and sighed. Dean started to pick up on Sam's habits, and the one he was using was the puppy dog eyes. "Left sock, then right. You?"

"Left then right," said Dean through a grin. Sam huffed again, then laughed at Dean who looked bored. "Wanna talk about zippers?"

"No," said Sam.

Trying the puppy dog eyes again, Dean said, "It's just a question."

"No," repeated Sam.

Dean pouted, then looked at Castiel. "Have _any_ thoughts about this?" he asked.

Castiel looked at Dean with a sideways glance, then rolled his eyes. Since Max's departure three hours before, Dean had been…harassing him with little comments like, 'What do you have to say about this?' or 'Any thoughts?' To be perfectly honest, and frank, it was starting to get on Castiel's nerves.

"You do know what she'll do to me? To my meat?" asked Ishrick, breaking the silence.

"Oh, here we go," said Dean.

"She'll torture me, my meat. Probably even kill him."

Sam looked at Dean and said under his breath, "Do you think that Max would mind if I yanked him?"

"Be my guest man," said Dean, "But, before you do, have you ever heard of an angel using their powers on their own before?"

"No…"

"Exactly my point. I think that this angel is different from the others…" Dean paused, then looked at Castiel. "She is different, right? I mean, she muted you so…"

The only response Castiel gave was a glare that could flatten several small cities.

"See? Cass agrees with me," said Dean.

"What do you think Max stands for?" asked Sam, ignoring Dean.

"Hm…well…I highly doubt that it's short for Maxiel," said Dean.

"Yeah," said Sam.

After a few attempts to figure out her real name, they figured that it couldn't be Maxna, Maxiel, Maxaiel, or anything else they came up with. And, before they could continue, a gust of wind ruffled Castiel's hair. He turned toward the direction the wind came and saw that Max returned. Needless to say, Castiel was happy to see her.

"If you must know," Max said as she approached them. "It was a nickname given to me by one of my charges."

"Well, isn't that sweet," Dean said sarcastically.

Max looked at Dean, then rolled her eyes and continued her approach towards Ishrick. In the hopes that Ishrick would just cower and answer her questions (without going to far into the extremes), she started whistling 'Thunderstruck' by AC/DC to intimidate him. Before she could get into the second verse (which was her favorite part), Castiel appeared in front of her, cutting Max off from Ishrick. He stood in front of his fellow angel and refused to let Max pass.

"What?" she asked.

Not being able to speak, Castiel looked at Max, smiled then cocked his head. Raising an eyebrow at him, she cocked her head slightly in response. After a few moments of starring at Castiel, she looked as though the scales were lifted from her eyes.

"Oh! Right!" she said with a nervous chuckle. Max rose her hand, then snapped her fingers. "Sorry."

"Thank you," said Castiel with a hoarse voice.

Max looked at him and smiled. There was something about Castiel that she thought was intriguing. Perhaps it was the innocence that was splattered all over his face, an innocence that she lost after the first War. Before Max could ask him a question, she saw Ishrick and remembered of why she was there. A look of regret and sadness washed over Max's face, which caught Castiel off guard. She walked by Castiel and continued on her path towards Ishrick.

"What are you going to do?" asked Dean.

"What I have to," she said. "It would be much easier if you cooperated."

"You won't do anything," said Ishrick in a slick, evil voice. "You're _weak_. You care to much for my meat."

"Hm…" she paused, then looked down at the floor. A moment passed before her eyes darted back up. As if an invisible hand came out from Max's eyes, 'Bobby' acted as though she hit his face. "I don't care as much as you think.

"Now," Max said as she leaned forward. "Where is he?"

Ishrick laughed then said, "You can't find him? Oh, wait. That's right. I forgot! We've got angels on our side now. Not ones that you guys sent to Hell before, oh no. These are _fresh_, so they're a lot stronger then the originals."

"Maybe you don't remember this, Ishrick, but an of my…_rank_, my _standings_, can harm a demon. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, I can still reach you inside your _meat_. Now, answer my question: Where is he?"

Looking directly into Max's sunglasses, he said, "I'm not telling you _squat_."

Rolling her eyes, Max turned around then sighed. Dean looked at Sam and grinned, thinking she was done and wasn't going to go any further. Sam, however, wasn't to sure, and his worries were justified. Max took off her sunglasses, put them in her trench coat, and then sighed. "No matter the costs," she said to herself.

The Winchesters exchanged glances, then looked at Castiel. Everyone heard what she said, and everyone was nervous. Knowing that an angel shouldn't stoop to the levels of what a demon would do, Castiel nodded at the Winchesters and walked over to Max.

"Max," he said. "What do you plan to do?"

Without looking at him, Max said, "What I have to."

Sam and Dean couldn't hear the two angels, and they concluded that Ishrick couldn't either. His face was as clueless as theirs. No matter how hard they tried, the Winchesters couldn't hear what either one of them were saying.

"Think they're talking in Angel Morse Code?" asked Dean.

"Possibly," said Sam. "It would explain why we can't hear anything."

"Weird," said Dean. "He didn't do that with Uriel."

"As far as we know."

Several minutes passed before Castiel walked away from Max. The boys noticed that he looked sadder and more regretful then he usually did. Before Castiel did anything that she requested, he looked back at the other angel. He saw that Max had a certain wisdom about her that only could come with age. But, this wisdom actually looked like it was painful... as though it came with a huge sacrifice. Max returned Castiel's gaze, then bowed her head which made Castiel feel complete and total defeat.

"Cass?" asked Sam.

Castiel hesitated but then turned around and put one hand on Dean's shoulder, and another on Sam's. Confused, they both looked at each other and then realized the scenery changed.

"Cass!" said Dean as he looked around frantically for Bobby. "What the hell did you do?!"

He didn't say anything at first. Finally, Castiel broke the silence by saying, "What I have to, no matter the cost."


	4. The Favor

_**Previously on "Supernatural: The Angel with Horns"…**_

After the fiery angel emptied her canteen of holy water on Bobby's head, he lowered his head in defeat and sighed. When he was silent for a few moments, then finally said, "Now look at what you did." Raising his head, he looked at the red head and blinked. 'Bobby's' eyes were a cool pool of black liquid. He grinned at the Winchesters and made a baby face. "Is baby gonna cry?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"You won't do anything," said 'Bobby.'

"You willing to bet on that?" she asked before she squatted down to eye level. "Remember the last time that I interrogated a demon? You should, Ishrick. After all, it was your commanding officer that I was questioning. Remember his screams for mercy? Hm? Remember the torture? Picture that, if you will…and multiply it by a hundred."

"There has to be another way," Max said to the other angel called 'Mike'.

"Yes," he said. "There is. There's always another way, but there are risks. He could escape, warn the others of our involvement, and…"

"Kill more innocents," she said, finishing his sentence.

"Yes. You could exorcise him and try to capture Ishrick, but, once again, there are risks."

Huffing out of frustration, Max closed her eyes and sighed. As she was deep in thought, Max thought of all the possible outcomes that would come if Ishrick escaped. She figured that there were hundreds of possible scenarios, but the ones that worried her were the ones that Max couldn't think of.

"I could take over for you," said Mike. "If you like."

"No," Max said as she shook her head. "They would be able to recognize you, even with a new host. I have more of a chance not being noticed."

"Then, what do you want to do? This is your command, and I will support any action you decide to take."

"One life or the lives of millions, possibly billions," said Max. "There is no question what I have to do, Mike. I will go ahead with the interrogation, and do whatever I have to do no matter the cost. May our Father forgive me…"

_**And, now, on "Supernatural: The Angel with Horns"…**_

"Now," Max said as she leaned forward. "Where is he?"

Ishrick laughed then said, "You can't find him? Oh, wait. That's right. I forgot! We've got angels on our side now. Not ones that you guys sent to Hell before, oh no. These are fresh, so they're a lot stronger then the originals."

"Maybe you don't remember this, Ishrick, but an of my…rank, my standings, can harm a demon. It doesn't matter how powerful you are, I can still reach you inside your meat. Now, answer my question: Where is he?"

Looking directly into Max's sunglasses, he said, "I'm not telling you squat."

Rolling her eyes, Max turned around then sighed. Dean looked at Sam and grinned, thinking she was done and wasn't going to go any further. Sam, however, wasn't to sure, and his worries were justified. Max took off her sunglasses, put them in her black leather trench coat, and then sighed. "No matter the costs," she said to herself.

The Winchesters exchanged glances, then looked at Castiel. Everyone heard what she said, and everyone was nervous. Knowing that an angel shouldn't stoop to the levels of what a demon would do, Castiel nodded at the Winchesters and walked over to Max.

"Max," he said. "What do you plan to do?"

Without looking at him, Max said, "What I have to."

Sam and Dean couldn't hear the two angels, and they concluded that Ishrick couldn't either. His face was as clueless as theirs. No matter how hard they tried, the Winchesters couldn't hear what either one of them were saying.

"Think they're talking in Angel Morse Code?" asked Dean.

"Possibly," said Sam. "It would explain why we can't hear anything."

"Weird," said Dean. "He didn't do that with Uriel."

"As far as we know."

_Meanwhile…_

"You shouldn't do this, Max," said Castiel.

"I do what I have to do, Castiel. I also have my orders."

"As do I, but those orders do not include torture."

Max looked up from the floor for the first time since Castiel walked over. Sorrow and grief were written across her face, which caught Castiel off guard. This angel was a complete mystery to him; She was the exact opposite of his former counterpart, Uriel. When Max walked away, he noticed that her walk was heavy like that of someone who has been around for millions of years.

"I envy you, Castiel," said Max finally. "I look at you, and I see the innocence I lost a millennia ago. You are to young to remember the First War, yes?"

"I was not yet created."

Max smiled, then said, "As I figured. Among my garrison, I am the third oldest, therefore I am from the Older Generation. I am haunted by the memories First War and by Lucifer's betrayal. I looked up to Lucifer; I adored him. He taught me almost everything that I know. And then he betrayed me…my garrison…"

"Why are you telling me this?" asked Castiel, cutting her off.

Max turned around and smiled. "I tell you this, Castiel, in the hopes that maybe you will understand. When the First War happened, Our Father was heart broken. As Micheal's blood dropped on the floor of the Celestial Hall from the First Stroke, I felt His tears. For the first time in my existence I felt hatred, and that hatred was directed at my mentor.

"When the Second War happens, Castiel, it will not only be the end of the Human Race, but also the end of everything we hold dear. And, even though good almost certainly will prevail, the sacrifice will be great. I will not let the grief that Our Father felt happen again."

Guilt washed over Castiel as he listened to the older angel. It is because of him, and the Others, that the Second War was closer. The only thought that repeated in his mind was that it was all his fault. That, if he had listened to the voice of reason within him, maybe he could have prevented everything that is to come. But, did she know? Did Max, one from the Older Generation, know that he and his generation were to blame?

"What about the Apocalypse?" asked Castiel, weary of the answer.

"It is already happening, Castiel," Max said with remorse. "'When an angel betrays all that is good and right for that of simple greed and envy, and when the righteous man is sent to the Inferno, the End of Everything will begin.' Anna fell because she was jealous of the human race, Castiel. She started the Apocalypse, and if we were left to do our duty, we could have stopped it. And now, Dean Winchester, the man who didn't deserve to go to Hell, is back. The Apocalypse cannot be prevented, Castiel. However, the Second War can."

"How?"

"By doing what I came here to do," she said. "I will, most likely, never be forgiven for what I am about to do. But, the ends justify the means. He adores the Human Race, Castiel. I remember when one of the First Ones told me about the Creation of the Universe. It made me burst with pride to say that He is my Father, and I forgot everything bad that ever has happened. But that only lasted for a moment."

Max walked over to Castiel and stood in front of him. Castiel tried hard to hide the guilt written across his face. Max noticed this but didn't read to much into it, figuring Castiel was feeling the guilt that she felt regularly. Putting a hand on Castiel's arm, she (once again) caught him off guard.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Castiel," she said after a moment. "I need you to take the Winchesters away from here. They cannot interfere with what I have to do. If they do, I cannot guarantee that they would be safe."

Castiel looked at the floor and sighed. He knew that the Winchesters wouldn't understand and that they would blame him. Maybe Castiel deserved to be blamed. Not for this; It's a request from one of the Older Generation, which is basically an order. No, there's something else that they could blame him for.

"If anyone asks, tell them it's an order from me. They will not be able to recriminate you."

"Are you certain that you want to do this?" asked Castiel.

"I am certain that I don't," she said as she walked away. "But I do what I must."

When Castiel walked away from Max, the Winchesters noticed that Castiel looked sadder and more regretful then he usually did. Before Castiel did anything that she requested, he looked back at the other angel. He saw that Max had a certain wisdom about her that only could come with age. He understood that this wisdom was painful for her because it came with a huge sacrifice. Max returned Castiel's gaze, then bowed her head which made Castiel feel complete and total defeat.

"Cass?" asked Sam.

Castiel hesitated but then turned around and put one hand on Dean's shoulder, and another on Sam's. Confused, they both looked at each other and then realized the scenery changed.

"Cass!" said Dean as he looked around frantically for Bobby. "What the hell did you do?!"

He didn't say anything at first. Finally, Castiel broke the silence by saying, "What I have to."


	5. Forgive Me, Father

Hi all! Didn't think I forgot about this story, did ya? No, of course not!

A friendly reminder; This is set in SEASON FOUR, about mid season.

_**Previously on "Supernatural: The Angel with Horns" …**_

"Okay," said the red headed angel Max, "I'm looking for a man. A man who is being possessed by a demon. And that demon is a demon that I need to interrogate. You may know this man. He's a good friend of the Winchesters. He goes by the name of Bobby Singer. You seen him recently?"

"So, you know this Max?" Dean asked.

Castiel looked at him a rose an eyebrow. Giving up trying to talk since Max muted him, Castiel looked at the spot where Max disappeared. After Castiel rolled his eyes, Sam asked, "What's his problem?"

"I don't know," Dean said. "I think she pushed his mute button."

"Max," Mike said after he studied Max's soul for a moment. "You are aware of what happened the last time we took pity on the host?"

"Yes. I remember," said Max before she huffed out of frustration. When she was deep in thought, Max thought of all the possible outcomes that would come if Ishrick escaped. She figured that there were hundreds of possible scenarios, but the ones that worried her were the ones that Max couldn't think of.

"I could take over for you," said Mike. "If you like."

"No," Max said as she shook her head. "They would be able to recognize you, even with a new host. I have more of a chance not being noticed."

"Then, what do you want to do? This is your command, and I will support any action you decide to take."

"One life or the lives of millions, possibly billions," said Max. "There is no question what I have to do, Mike. I will go ahead with the interrogation, and do whatever I have to do no matter the cost. May our Father forgive me…"

"You won't do anything," said Ishrick in a slick, evil voice. "You're weak. You care to much for my meat."

"Hm…" she paused, then looked down at the floor. A moment passed before her eyes darted back up. As if an invisible hand came out from Max's eyes, 'Bobby' acted as though she hit his face. "I don't care as much as you think."

"You shouldn't do this, Max," said Castiel.

"I do what I have to do, Castiel. I also have my orders."

"As do I, but those orders do not include torture."

"I envy you, Castiel," said Max finally. "I look at you, and I see the innocence I lost a millennia ago. You are to young to remember the First War, yes? Among my garrison, I am the third oldest. I am haunted by the memories of the First War and by Lucifer's betrayal. I looked up to Lucifer; I adored him. He taught me almost everything that I know. And then he betrayed me…my garrison… For the first time in my existence I felt hatred, and that hatred was directed at my mentor.

"When the Second War happens, Castiel, it will not only be the end of the Human Race, but also the end of everything we hold dear. And, even though good almost certainly will prevail, the sacrifice will be great. I will not let the grief that Our Father felt happen again."

"What about the Apocalypse?" asked Castiel, weary of the answer.

"It is already happening, Castiel," Max said with remorse. "'When an angel betrays all that is good and right for that of simple greed and envy, and when the righteous man is sent to the Inferno, the End of Everything will begin.' Anna fell because she was jealous of the human race, Castiel. She started the Apocalypse, and if we were left to do our duty, we could have stopped it. And now, Dean Winchester, the man who didn't deserve to go to Hell, is back. The Apocalypse cannot be prevented, Castiel. However, the Second War can."

"How?"

"By doing what I came here to do," she said. "I will, most likely, never be forgiven for what I am about to do. But, the ends justify the means. I have a favor to ask of you, Castiel. I need you to take the Winchesters away from here. They cannot interfere with what I have to do. If they do, I cannot guarantee that they would be safe. If anyone asks, tell them it's an order from me. They will not be able to recriminate you."

"Are you certain that you want to do this?" asked Castiel.

"I am certain that I don't," she said as she walked away. "But I do what I must."

Turning around, Castiel walked back to the Winchesters. He hesitated but then put one hand on Dean's shoulder, and another on Sam's. Confused, they both looked at each other and then realized the scenery changed.

"Cass!" said Dean as he looked around frantically for Bobby. "What the hell did you do?!"

He didn't say anything at first. Finally, Castiel broke the silence by saying, "What I have to."

_**And, finally, on "Supernatural: The Angel with Horns" …**_

"Cass," said Dean with a monotone voice. "May I ask a question?"

Castiel hesitated, then nodded slowly, cringing with every movement.

"Are you NUTS?!"

"What the hell were you thinking?" Sam asked.

"That… _angel_, and I use that term lightly, was hell bent on torturing Bobby!" Dean said with a raised voice.

"She isn't Hell Bent, Dean. In fact, she is the opposite," said Castiel.

"Oh, don't you start with me, boy!" Dean said while pointing his finger at Castiel.

"We have to get back there," said Sam with a worried look.

"We can't," Castiel said.

"And, why not?" asked Sam.

"Because she asked me to bring you two here."

"Exactly!" Dean said with a sort of 'ah-ha' in his voice. "She _asked_ you. She didn't order you. Now, I am. Get us back to Bobby."

"But, Dean…"

"NOW!" The Winchester boys said at the same time.

Castiel starred at Sam and Dean for a moment. Castiel couldn't deny that he was wanting to go back, if not to stop Max, then to see if anyone would interfere with the interrogation. But, there was something deep inside of him that was pushing Castiel back; Making him hesitate. That little voice inside of his head saying, 'Go on. Go on. Go and see what's there. Find out more about her,' was being silenced by another voice saying, 'Don't defy her. Whatever you do, don't do it. You won't live to regret it.'

Curiosity got the best of him, however. Only after a few seconds of debate, Castiel reached his hand out and grabbed both of the Winchesters. Within seconds, they were back at the warehouse. Everything was the same, except…

"Where did they go?!"

_Meanwhile…_

Looking at the spot where the Winchesters and Castiel were standing moments before, Max sighed heavily and ran her hand through her red hair. Max couldn't get Castiel's face out of her head; Castiel's innocence practically radiated off of him, like an unseen heat source. Then Castiel's look of defeat…it shouldn't surprise Max that Castiel picked up on her feelings; All angels can if they try really hard. But, it did. Even at Max's old age, the Universe still finds ways to surprise her.

When Max looked up at the sky, she sighed again before she said, "Forgive me, Father, but I do what I must."

Ishrick laughed, then said, "You know, I thought you might've been different from the Others, but you aren't. Your worse, actually."

Max didn't respond; All she did was close her eyes.

"You guys keep saying that you're different from us. Hate to tell ya this, sugar, but you're just like us. I see the arrogance that you say you don't have. The pride. It's quite funny, actually. You act the same way Lucifer did."

"That is where you are wrong, Ishrick," she said calmly.

"And, now, I can see why so many angels are helping us out. You guys are just getting worse, and worse. Not only that, you guys need to see the fashion police. Honestly; Converse tennis shoes? And that Cass guy. The holy account thing was so last millienia."

"Once again, Ishrick," Max said as she started to walk over to him. "You are wrong. The reason why my breathern are falling is because, not only their loss of faith, but because they have turned into what Lucifer was: Prideful, greedy, envious. They turned into everything that made us different from him.

"They probably think that I hate them, and you probably encourage them to think that. But you know what? I don't. Let me tell you something I've never told anyone before. These angels that have fallen inflicted upon me the worst kind of injury they could have ever sent. I look at these ones that fell, ones that I trained personally, and you know what I do, Ishrick? I weep. They break my heart. If it were up to me, I probably would allow them back into Heaven. It is probably a very good thing that it isn't."

Ishrick rolled his eyes as he said, "I'm touched. Really. I am. Look; I'm even playing a little violin for you…"

"You think I hate you don't you?" Max asked, cutting him off. "Would it please you to know that I remember training you? Before you fell?"

Taking a sharp breath in, Ishrick stepped back from his former commanding officer.

"You thought I had forgotten, didn't you Orifiel? Why would I question your CO? You were his second in command; You would have known the answers to my questions. Did it ever occur to you that I just couldn't? That I didn't want to put you through that suffering?"

"You words mean nothing!"

"Then why are you sweating?"

Wiping his brow, Ishrick looked at his hand and started to shake. Ishrick thought that she had forgotten. After all, Max didn't show any signs that she remembered. Max didn't show signs at all that she remembered when he was an angel. Not knowing what to do, Ishrick decided to pull on Max's wings a bit before he was knocked out of the game.

"You probably would like to know why I fell, then. The answer is quite simple, really: God is dead, Max. He left you guys to rot; Waiting for orders that'll never come, praying prayers to nothing but a dark and empty void. You're pathetic."

"And, once again, you are wrong."

As 'Bobby's' eyes bugged out of his head, Ishrick looked up at the fire angel with shock. Try as he might, Ishrick couldn't think of a wise crack remark. So, he asked the only thing that came to mind…

"Have you seen Him?"

She paused. "Yes."

And, with that, Max put her hand on Ishrick's head, and disappeared. Moments later, the Winchesters and Castiel appeared.

"Where did they go?!" asked Sam.

"Bobby!" Dean said to the empty room. "Bobby! Please tell me you're here. Bobby!"

"He is not here, Dean," said Castiel.

"Well, then, back to Sam's question: Where the hell did they go?!"

_Castiel_, said a voice.

Castiel turned around sharply and scanned the room behind him. Sam and Dean exchanged glances; They both noticed that Castiel had, once again, a bewildered look on his face, and they both chuckled because of it. Who wouldn't?

But, the moment didn't last for long. "What is it, Cass?" asked Sam.

_Go to Bobby's house._

"Cass?" Dean asked.

_Go to Bobby's house. He will be there._

"I believe we should go to Bobby's," said Castiel with a flat tone.

Sam and Dean looked at each other again with a quizzical look. "Why?"

_Do not tell them why._

He looked at them and said simply, "I do not know."

"Well, that's a good reason to go somewhere," said Dean.

Within seconds, the Winchesters and Castiel were standing outside of Bobby Singer's home in South Dakota. Before Dean walked up the stairs to Bobby's home, he glanced over at Sam who was holding his stomach and groaning. Dean grinned and said, "Welcome to my life."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

Dean laughed. "You'll find out soon enough."

**CRASH!** went the lighting over head. The Winchesters and Castiel looked up at the sky and Dean gapped at it. There was not a cloud there; It was a perfectly sunny day. So, then, where did the thunder come from? And, who caused it. Sam glanced at their angel commrade and noticed that he, too, was looking somewhat amazed.

**CRASH, BANG!** it went again. Out of the sky, a bolt of lighting hit the ground less than a mile from them.

"I think we should head inside," said Sam.

"Ya think?" Dean asked sarcastically before he ran up the stairs.

It took them only moments to get inside of Bobby's house. As Castiel entered the house, there was another strike that hit where they were all standing before.

"Now, that," said Dean, pointing at the spot. "That would've been a whole new definition of BBQ Wings."

Needless to say, Sam snorted so hard that his nose would've flown off if it weren't attached. Castiel, of course, didn't understand the BBQ Wings reference. Nor should he. And… above anything else… it's probably a very good thing that he DIDN'T understand!

Sadly, though, just like everything else… their moment didn't last. Within seconds, they heard a shuffle of feet and a sound that sounded like a body hitting something. The floor, maybe? Cautiously, the Winchesters exchanged concerned glances before moving into action.

Inching around the corner of the door jam, Sam and Dean pulled out their pistols. Before they had time to react to anything, they heard a very annoyed huff then…

"Dammit! He's A LOT heavier than he looks!"

Looking at each other, Dean asked, "Is that who I think it is?"

Sam nodded before he said, "Yeah. I think so. Sounds like her."

As they were about to act, Castiel stepped in front of them. With a single motion, he told the Winchesters that he would go in first. Then, without waiting for their go ahead, Castiel walked into Bobby's living room. He only made it a few steps, however. Being completely in shock at what was standing before him, Castiel stopped dead in his tracks.

Trying her hardest to get Bobby onto his couch, Max was huffing and puffing. It was possible that she was swearing in… Gaelic? Castiel couldn't be certain though.

Her previously nicely pressed shirt was now in ruins and her naturally distressed jeans were now destroyed. Lying on the chair next to the door jam was her trenchcoat, which was completely and utterly obliterated. However, this isn't what caught Castiel's attention. What caught his attention was that she was bleeding… and she was bleeding rather heavily.

_Why is she bleeding? _Castiel thought to himself. Before he could ponder on it further, Max whipped her head around and grabbed the nearest thing she could use as a weapon. In this case… it was Bobby's ancient Bible.

"Who's thar?!" Max asked with an Irish accent. "Betta show yerself, buddy boy! I may be purtty, but I sure as Hell can kick yer ass all the way too-"

"Max?" Castiel asked with astonishment.

Max froze before she looked directly at Castiel. He quickly noticed that her eyes were bleeding slighty. "Castiel?"

Castiel paused before he said, "Yes… it's me."

Sighing with relief, Max dropped the Bible onto the table that was next to her before she said, "Ah, thank the Lord. I thought I was on me own, 'ere. Do ya know how heavy this buggar is? Lemme tell you-"

Reaching out and putting a hand on her shoulder, Castiel asked, "Max… what happened?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other with the same bewieldered expression on their faces before joining Castiel in the living room. Following his gaze, Sam gasped at Max and Dean nearly dropped his gun when he looked at her. She had, quite literally, looked like she was near the detonation of an A-bomb.

"Ah, what happened?" she asked between a laugh. "I… we… got our assses kicked, that's what happened!"

"Can you be more specific, Max?" Castiel asked as he helped balance herself on her feet.

"Well, I s'pose that I could. But, fer starters… let's get one thing straight."

"Of course, Max," he said with a small grin.

"I'm not Max," she said simply.

Castiel took a moment to absorb what the red headed woman in front of him just said. Not Max? How is that possible? Unless…

"Then… who are you?"

Sighing, Max ran a hand through her long hair and said, "My name is Sara, and I'm Max's vessel."


	6. Part Two: Tinkerbell

Part two of my story! I hope you enjoy. :)

Note: I've never written with an Irish "accent" before. I hope I did good and did everything appropriately!

* * *

_My name is Sara, and I'm Max's vessel._

Not Max? Her vessel? How is this possible? These, and many more questions, were echoing in the minds of Sam, Dean and Castiel. For many moments, no one spoke, no one moved, no one did anything. Finally, Castiel glanced at the Winchesters with a look of amazed curiosity on his face. This illustrated to Sam and Dean that he had no idea what was going on.

"Uh… Blue?" Sara asked with uncertainty. "Castiel? Ya still thar?"

Castiel turned his attention back to the beaten woman in front of him and said, "Yes… Sara. I'm still here."

Sara huffed before she said, "Dammit, man! Don't do that ta me! A blind man can see better than me!"

"My apologies."

"You can't see anything?" Dean asked, which earned a yelp from Sara.

"Dammit!" Sara said through a raised voice. "Castiel! Why didn't ya tell me ya weren't alone?"

Castiel tilted his head before he said, "You never asked."

"'You never asked,'" Sara said, mocking him before she started to swear in Gaelic. "Tis kinda implied, pretty boy. After all, I'm blinder than one of the three blind mice."

As the Winchesters started to approach Sara, they chuckled at the fact that Sara just called Castiel 'pretty boy.' As they got closer to her, Sam noticed that Bobby, too, was looking like he was near an A-bomb detention. Completely forgetting about Sara, Sam approached Bobby. Sam couldn't help but frown as he knelt down next to the man that was like a father to him. Hell, he was even more like a father than John in some ways.

"He okay?" Dean asked with concern, noting the expression on his brother's face.

Sam placed two fingers on Bobby's throat to see if there were any sign of a pulse before he said anything. When he was about to, Sara said, "Bobby's fine. I wouldn't've brought him back 'ere if he weren't."

Dean's face went sour at the thought of Bobby being abandoned. Few moments passed before he asked, "So, you would've just _left_ him there? Wherever you were? Alone… uncared for… _beaten_ as though he were only a piece of garbage?"

As Sara sat down on a chair near Bobby (which was very hard for her to find considering she was blind) she said, "A Thiarna! No, Dean… we wouldn't've brought 'im back _'ere_. As in, 'is house… ya idjit."

"Where would you have taken him, then?" asked Sam as he took off Bobby's shoes in the effort to make him more comfortable.

Sara shrugged, flitching at her actions, and said, "Dunno. Per'aps back 'ome wit' me. Back to Ireland. Know plenty of people thar that can protect us fer the time bein'."

"Protect us?" Castiel asked as he rose an eyebrow. "From what?"

"From the t'ing that did t'is ta us."

"You do not know what caused it?"

Sara shook her head slightly as she said, "Nope. Haven't the foggiest. Max t'ought t'at it was possible t'at it was an angel. But, t'e signs… t'ey weren't consistent of an angel attack."

Castiel froze the moment Sara said, 'angel attack.' He couldn't imagine it; the thought of one of his breathern attacking another angel was incomprehensible to him. Castiel's thoughts of denial were cut short, however, when he remember when Uriel attacked him.

And, the more he thought about an angel attacking Max… the more he started to question his orders about the apocalypse. If Max (obviously a high ranking angel) would even consider an angel attacking her, then maybe there **was** something wrong with the will of Heaven.

"Angel attack?" Sam asked, interrupting Castiel's thoughts. "As in, an angel attacking another angel? Full on angel violence? Is that even possible?"

Remembering that he never explained to the Winchesters about Uriel's actions, Castiel was going to confirm his question and explain. However, Sara stopped him when she said, "Oh, yea'. It's possible. Somet'ing wiggy is goin' down in the lower parts o' heaven. And, the t'ing is… I 'ave no idea w'at. It's almost as if-"

"Hey, Sara?" Dean asked. "Could you do us a favor?"

"Depends. I ca't see diddly, Dean."

"Yeah… could you NOT talk in an accent?"

Sara's face turned to stone, but she didn't say anything.

"It's just…" he said, then paused. "It's just really hard to understand you. Especially when you go on and on like that."

Sara huffed at him, but still said nothing.

Dean chuckled uncomfortably before he said, "I mean… I've never heard anyone talk that fast before. No, wait. That's not true. I only knew one other girl that talked that way. There was this one time I was with this _awesome_ chick, and I pissed her off. And, whew, man… she had a vicious temper and swore like a sailor. She was just-"

Scoffing again, Sara cut Dean off as she said, "Dúr American hatahard hoin nas-"

"Sara!" Castiel said, cutting her off, with a shocked tone.

"What did she say?" Sam and Dean asked.

"Hm? Oh, me?" Sara asked innocently. "Nothing."

"What exactly happened, Sara?" Castiel asked in the hopes to change the subject.

Sliding off her coat, Sara leaned back in the chair she was sitting in and sighed. She didn't want to tell them exactly what happened because, when it came right down to it, she didn't know herself. In the end, she decided that she would tell them what she could.

"I'm not entirely sure what happened," she said with an American accent.

Sam looked towards Dean (who had a very relieved look on his face) and said, with a sympathetic tone, "Just tell us what you can."

"I'll do my best. But, you need to remember something: Time isn't the same in heaven. And, when you're riding shot gun with an angel, it's incredibly distorted. Some of it probably won't make sense.

"It took a great amount of time, patience and effort to weasel the information out of Ishrick without harming Bobby. To be perfectly honest, I'm surprised that Max was as patient as she was. Usually, she's rash and like a bull in a china closet. You would laugh and be amazed at the things she's done."

As Sara told her tale, she couldn't help but smile at her fond memories of Max. There were many times that Sara and Max spent hours just sitting and laughing at past experiences. They, quite literally, cracked each other up in more ways than one. However, her smile faded away as she continued.

"After we managed to get the information, Max proceeded with the removal of Ishrick. Right before she removed him, some… words were exchanged. No. Not words. More like emotions. Feelings. See, communication in heaven isn't the same as it is here on Earth; especially between the angels."

"Angels?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"We thought that Ishrick was a demon," Castiel said as he sat down.

"He is," Sara said before she scratched her head. "But, the first demons…"

"First demons?" The Winchesters asked in unison again.

Sara gave a forced, heavy sigh before she said, "You two never attended Sunday school, did you?"

"Well…" Sam said, trailing off in his own thoughts.

"We… never really had the time," Dean said as he uncomfortably scratched his head.

Sara sighed once more before she gathered her thoughts and continued. "When Lucifer was kicked out of heaven, he took one-third of the garrison with him. That means that one-third of heaven's warriors, _angels_, were thrown into Hell. These angels became the first demons."

"So," Dean said as he sat down next to Bobby. "Not all the demons are humans?"

Sara shook her head before she said, "No. They aren't. Usually, only truly evil souls turn into demons. And, true evil in humans is very rare. Usually, when someone commits a heinous crime on Earth, they are mentally unstable. This is one of the reason why Purgatory exists; to give them another chance."

"And, Ishrick…?" Sam asked as he handed Sara a wet washcloth.

"Was an angel. Actually, he was directly under Max's command. Max taught him nearly everything he knows. She would never admit this… but Ishrick was her favorite."

"Did you know this?" Dean asked Castiel with an accusing tone.

"I heard rumors that was the case," Castiel said as he folded his hands. "I never thought it was fact, however."

"It isn't exactly made public knowledge," Sara said as she pressed the washcloth to her eyes. "Ah, slán le Dia. That hurts."

"Why not? So that the angels wouldn't know they were slaughtering their own brothers?" Dean asked as he narrowed his eyes.

"I won't lie to you," Sara said as she leaned back in her chair once again. "That is one of the reasons. There are many more and it is more complicated than you will ever know."

"Try me," Dean said as he felt the anger bubbling up inside of him like champagne does in a bottle.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Tinkerbell! One of the major reasons is because of the fact that the other demons, who are humans, don't know that the first ones use to be angels. Nor do the souls that are being tortured. If they found out, there would be a full-scale uprising on our hands: An out of control Hell is worst than any other kind.

"Another major reason is because of the souls in Heaven. If they found out that there were a butt load of demons who were formerly angels in Hell, it would cause unrest. There are more reasons, but those are the main ones."

"Well," Sam said as he poured himself (and everyone else) a glass of whiskey. "I suppose that makes sense. Sara, here's a glass of whiskey. It should help with the pain."

"Thanks," she said as she took the glass. "Anyway, where was I?"

Dean was about to ask, 'You were going to explain why the hell you just called me Tinkerbell! And, who the hell is Tinkerbell?' However, he was cut off as Sam said, "You were explaining about how words were exchanged between Ishrick and Max."

"Ah! Right," she said as she took a sip of whiskey. "I… oh, that's good. Hits the spot. As I was saying, Max and Ishrick exchanged their words. I don't know exactly what happened next; I think it's possible that Max lost her temper. All I know is that one moment, we were in front of Bobby, and the next we were in the middle of a fight."

"You blacked out?" asked Sam.

Sara nodded before resting her head on her hand. "It can happened. If an angel looses their temper… think of a flash fire that scorched the entire Earth in one singular moment. Not exactly a pleasant experience."

She paused and sighed. The Winchesters and the rumpled angel exchanged looks and shared a silent conversation. They were all unsettled at the new revelation that Sara provided them: Demons were, most likely, angels at one point or another. Unsure as to whether or not they should be relieved, Dean rubbed his eyes fiercely and sighed. He couldn't help but feel like this complicated matters immensely.

"The fight that ensued afterwards was intense. These… demonic angels I guess you could call them, came out of nowhere: One after another after another. No matter how hard we fought, they just kept coming. Max was trying her hardest to not only protect myself, but to also protect Bobby. However, it came to a point where she spread herself too thin and the only thing she could do was…"

Sara choked on her own words and set her gaze upon the floor. As she ran her hand through her hair, Sara remembered the excruciating pain that she endured. That and the blinding white light, followed by what she could have sworn to be words. Dean and Sam exchanged looks again, unsure on how to proceed. Dean instantly recognized her expression; he saw that expression looking back at him through the mirror many times. Thankfully, Castiel was the one who decided to break the silence.

"Was what, Sara?" Castiel asked, dreading the answer for he feared he already knew it.

She gulped before she said, "Was to unleash her grace. It was the most… painful experience... But, I can guarantee you it wasn't nearly as painful for me as it was for her. I remember trying to talk her out of it, but she refused. Max was too worried about my safety. And Bobby's."

Once again, the Winchesters and Castiel exchanged looks. After the way that Max acted in the barn house, and the way she showed no emotion towards Bobby and his situation… this was the last thing they expected to hear about the angel with horns.

As she started to clean her face again, Sara noticed that figures were starting to appear in her field of vision: Just blots at first, but then they started to take shape. More moments and pain passed until she was finally able to see who was obviously Castiel. Smiling, she reached out and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice to finally meet you, Castiel," Sara said before looking at the Winchesters. "I take it the short one's Tinkerbell?"

"Yeah, the short one's-" Dean said but cut himself off. "Wait a minute! Who you calling short? And, who the hell's Tinkerbell?"

Sam looked at Dean and suppressed a chuckle. He wasn't expecting Dean to know who Tinkerbell was, and the fact that he didn't made it all the more hilarious. Feeling himself coming to a point where he couldn't hold back his laughter no longer, Sam pinched his nose and snorted.

Sara smiled at Dean before she said, "Tinkerbell… is you, Dean. You and she must have been separated at birth."


End file.
